Both electromechanical and optical systems have been used in the past to measure the level of liquid in a container, e.g., the level of fuel in an aircraft fuel tank. Optical based systems possess a number of significant advantages for avionics and military applications, including EMI and EMP immunity, resistance to gamma and neutron radiation, resistance to temperature extremes, and resistance to corrosive fuels and other substances.